Not a Choice
by HyaHya
Summary: Vlad didn't like people and he certainly didn't like the manipulative kind at shield but with a chance to get them off his back for good his considered it worth it. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello. Avengers and YD fans welcome to my humble abode. Before I astound you with fangirling then you must read **__**The Fight Within **__**by **__**People Are So Petty and Tiny**__** (recognise the Thor quote? :D!) It is very awesome and inspired me to have fun writing this.**_

_**So loads of love to **__**People Are So Petty and Tiny**__** :)**_

_**Right so about a month ago, I saw the Avengers. I freaking died. It was so awesome. Then I found **__**The Fight Within **__**and I have to join the party so yay!**_

_**I am planning to update this twice a week – Thursdays and Saturdays which I should be able to keep up with. :D**_

_**Synopsis: Vlad didn't like people and he certainly didn't like the manipulative kind at shield but with a chance to get them off his back for good his considered it worth it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Young Dracula is awesome – The Avengers is awesome. Do you really think I own them?**_

_**Without further ado please enjoy Not a Choice. :)**_

Not a Choice

He didn't like it when they called on him for favours; he knew they were taking advantage of his talents and he had long cleared his beef with them but they seemed pretty desperate – maybe he could do his piece and escape the hold they claimed to have on him.

They'd told him that if he didn't toe the line they would be happy to finish off the others like him and lock him in a cage for the rest of his life with no fight left in him. Vlad hadn't liked that threat but now 'apparently' they needed him to help track a criminal and bring him in before he destroyed the world. Vlad didn't find this particularly interesting as he was supposed to have destroyed the world over a century previously but he did not need genocide to finish off the remains of his race, not that they knew he was race or a vampire for that matter. He'd preferred to keep that information to himself – he wasn't sure how SHIELD would react to having a blood sucker sharing their world.

"No." He said firmly to the one eyed man scowling at him.

Fury shook his head and took a deep breath. "Need I remind you the circumstances we met in? And that it's possible if we did not think those like you were safe enough to leave here we could wipe you out." Vlad scowled.

"What do you need me to do?" Vlad noticed the faint pulling of Fury's lips and recognised the smirk he was concealing.

"We need you to be there generally for defence and attack." Vlad shrugged.

"What will I be fighting?" Fury's expression hardened.

"We'll brief you on the helicarrier," Vlad didn't bother to ask what a helicarrier was.

"Am I going with you now?" Fury nodded.

"You're going to be working very closely with some special individuals; we'd like you to get comfortable so yes, grab what you need and come outside in five minutes." Vlad rolled his eyes, he didn't get on with people and spending time with them would not change a thing then Fury stood and walked from the room. Vlad stuck his tongue out at the retreating figure.

Five minutes later Vlad left his house dressed in his combat gear covered head to foot in factor 75 sun cream; Coulson was stood outside his house looking stoic as ever.

"Mr Count," Vlad blinked remembering the various breathers that would call his father that. "Are you ready to leave?"

Vlad nodded.

"This way please."

* * *

They took a private jet. Vlad felt very uncomfortable, he preferred flying on his own without a ship hindering him.

He looked at Coulson who as usual was totally at ease. "What does Fury want me for? I thought I'd cleared my record with you." Coulson pushed at file at him.

"A foe not from this planet threatens earth and he's far too strong for _normal _people." Vlad rolled his eyes and opened the file.

A blue cube stared at him. "I can't be bothered to read this!" His eyes burned just by looking at the block of text, he didn't need homework; he'd left high school over a century ago. "Just tell me."

Coulson's expression did not change in the slightest other than the tightening of his lips as a sign of annoyance. "The tesseract is the key to unlimited energy, we were using it to absorb energy through a portal but something came through it." Another file was dropped in front of him. "Read it or don't."

Vlad opened the file and the name Thor jumped out at him. He looked down. "What are all these files?!" Coulson's expression stayed exactly the same as ever.

"These are the other members of the Avengers Initiative." Vlad blinked.

"The what?"

"Fury plans to gather all the greatest heroes of this planet."

"I don't think I fit into that category."

"You still are an extraordinary being." Then Coulson stunned him. "And maybe you _can _be a hero."

Vlad decided that nothing else would ever surprise him and picked up the files to read.

**Loki**

**Species: Asgardian**

**Age: Unknown**

**Abilities: Skilled at magic, combat and mind control, strong and fast like most Asgardians.**

**Weaknesses of character: Proud, power hungry and manipulative.**

**Strengths: See abilities.**

**Family: Thor.**

**Status: Enemy of SHEILD and earth.**

So this was who everyone was panicking about. Vlad did not linger on the file seeing as he had such a large pile to get through and moved onto Thor's file.

**Thor**

**Species: Asgardian.**

**Age: Unknown.**

**Abilities: His hammer grants him power of lightning and as an Asgardian he has increased motor function.**

**Weaknesses of character: Proud and oblivious of earth behaviours.**

**Strengths: Extremely moral, strong and experienced in combat.**

**Family: Loki – an enemy of earth and currently in possession of the tesseract.**

**Status: Ally of SHEILD.**

So this was the brother of the one who'd stolen the tesseract.

He looked at the next file.

**Tony H Stark – Iron Man**

**Species: Human.**

**Age: 45. **

**Abilities: Extremely intelligent. Has a super suit and is known as Iron Man.**

**Weaknesses of character: Extremely vain, self-centred and text book narcissist.**

**Strengths: Extremely intelligent, super suit equipped with many weapons.**

**Family: Howard Stark – Deceased.**

**Status: Ally of SHIELD but risky.**

Sounds like Ingrid, Vlad thought dimly as he skipped to the next file.

'**Dr' Bruce Banner – Incredible Hulk**

**Species: Partially Human - Unknown**

**Age: 45**

**Abilities: Intelligent, ability to turn into 'Hulk' when heart rate is either too high or too low.**

**Weaknesses of character: Submerged in self-loathing, extremely strong and uncontrollable when in Hulk form – has no choice in this. **

**Strengths: Intelligent – when in Hulk form non-responsive. Extremely strong, quick and powerful in Hulk form.**

**Family: None.**

**Status: Very big risk but potentially very useful. Cage prepared if necessary.**

Vlad frowned; partially human? What did that make the Doctor?

**Steve Rogers – Captain America**

**Species: Human – enhanced by super soldier serum.**

**Age: 22 – or 92 (Spent 70 years frozen).**

**Abilities: Enhanced motor function, strength, energy levels and speed.**

**Weaknesses of character: Confused by present day and lonely, missing people from his past.**

**Strengths: Intelligent, enhanced by serum. **

**Family: None. **

**Status: Loyal to SHEILD.**

Vlad knew how the soldier felt; he missed a lot of his past but – like the Doctor was also haunted by the guilt of his actions.

He picked up the next feeling slightly tired from all the reading.

**Natasha Romanoff – Black Widow **

**Species: Human.**

**Age: 23.**

**Abilities: Skilled in several martial art disciplines, clever manipulator of emotions and actions.**

**Weaknesses of character: No care for what her skills are used for. **

**Strengths: Clever manipulator, skilled in martial arts and gymnastics.**

**Family: None.**

**Status: Long standing member of SHIELD.**

Sounded like a guilty Ingrid.

Onto the next file, Vlad thought.

**Clint Barton – Hawkeye**

**Species: Human.**

**Age: 23.**

**Abilities: Fantastic aim with any kind of ranged weapon, trained in hand to hand combat.**

**Weaknesses of character: Proud.**

**Strengths: See abilities. **

**Family: None.**

**Status: Indisposed.**

Vlad did not know what to think of the agent's status and simply moved onto the final file – his own.

**Vladimir Count**

**Species: Unknown.**

**Age: Unknown.**

**Abilities: Extremely strong and fast.**

**Weaknesses of character: Unknown.**

**Strengths: Unknown.**

**Family: Unknown.**

**Status: Classified.**

Well that would give the other members of the team lots to spectate about Vlad thought but he didn't understand his status.

He heard Coulson's monotone. "Mr Count. We have arrived."

* * *

"Mr Count, meet Captain America." Coulson led him into the helicarrier which Vlad now could identify. Captain America was a fairly muscled tall individual, far surpassing the lean faintly muscled figure Vlad had. "Captain, meet Mr Count." Vlad extended a hand towards the soldier with a false smile.

"I prefer to be called Vlad." Captain America just frowned at him then looked a Coulson.

"Is this really a place for teenagers?" Vlad scowled and withdrew his hand as Coulson spoke.

"Mr Count is more than capable of handling himself in a fight." Vlad smirked slightly realising the Captain hadn't read his file. "He has come from England to assist us against Loki." Vlad narrowed his eyes at the super soldier who didn't seem convinced though he seemed to realise he was being rude though and gave a kind smile.

"How about we go down to the training room and you show me what you've got?" Vlad nodded and the Captain added. "Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." Vlad masked a smirk and then headed down to the training room with the Captain.

* * *

Unlike when he usually was in combat Vlad did not brace himself as Captain America swung a fist a him, he wanted to see just how much he was pulling his punches.

It felt like a tap on the shoulder especially with his vampiric strength. The captain blinked at his lack of effort to defend himself and that was when Vlad struck.

Vlad launched a fist at the soldier catching him on the shoulder and his victim yelped in shock.

Quickly he pivoted round coming dangerously close to a shocked fist that was aimed his way.

Ducking low he grabbed the soldier's ankle and pulled just hard enough to knock the soldier off balance.

The captain toppled over but wasn't done with the fight; quickly he regained his wits and jumped to his feet regarding Vlad with a more cautious exterior.

They circled each other for a minute or so assessing the others stance and working out their next moves.

This time the Captain struck first and fast.

He'd obviously been holding back slightly when they first began but now he was giving Vlad the full strength and speed of his attacks.

A quick blow to the shoulder and kick to the shins knocked Vlad off balance as he was shocked at how fast the soldier was.

The soldier barrelled into him using his large build to send Vlad to the floor but as Vlad fell he snagged the Captain's leg taking them both down together.

The Captain let out a grunt.

Vlad rapidly rolled to the side dodging a falling Captain America. As the Captain got to his feet Vlad quickly sped behind the super soldier. He couldn't help but notice how vulnerable his opponent's neck was.

He silently stepped behind the soldier and grabbed him tightly.

It felt like he was trying to ride a bucking donkey. Eventually the Captain shook him off and Vlad landed several meters away rolling quickly away again as the super soldier attempted to plant a foot on his chest.

They both began circling each other. Vlad crushed the instinct to snarl; he didn't think SHIELD would deem him safe if he kept displaying basic predatory behaviour. That's when Vlad decided he had to end the fight one way or another.

He sped towards the Captain and punched him in the stomach. It wasn't a hard punch but Vlad used his telekinesis to send the soldier flying. He was there waiting when the Captain fell.

He smiled smugly. "I think this means I win."

"Fine," The Captain groaned as he sat upright, Vlad watched the soldier carefully hoping he hadn't broken anything.

"Are you okay?"

The Captain nodded. "A couple of bruises but I'll live." He frowned slightly. "You pack a punch for a teenager."

Vlad nodded. "That's why I'm here."

* * *

**End of Chapter One. :) **

**Bum bumdaaahhhh!**

**So did you enjoy it?**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Want to eat it?**

**Want more?**

**Wish to pulverise it?**

**Positive or negative, why don't you tell me what you think down here?**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Cookies for reviewers!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, as promised I have returned with another chapter! Expect another upload on Saturday :)**_

_**Thank you to the two lovely people who reviewed and the trio that followed and also the awesome person who favourited. :)**_

_**Now on with the chapter!**_

Vlad watched Steve get up, amused at the somewhat embarrassed expression the solider wore.

"So where did you get your strength?" He asked and Vlad shrugged. "Did you have a serum or something?" The Captain continued. Vlad offered him a nonchalant smile.

"I'm just special, I guess." Steve frowned at him but didn't prod further. He checked his watched whilst brushing dust off his mahogany jacket.

"The others should be arriving soon." He sized Vlad up. "Let's go meet the team." Vlad nodded and gestured for the soldier to lead the way.

Vlad had absolutely no clue how Steve could navigate the seemly endless shiny silver corridors or find his way to the aircraft carrier section of the helicarrier.

All the corridors were freaking _identical!_

After a five minute walk through numerous and endless corridors that all looked the same they reached a set of metal stairs, predictably, that led onto the top deck.

Vlad breathed deeply taking in all the much desired aroma of blood including the sweet and fresh enhanced blood belonging to Steve then he caught the whiff of… something else.

It smelt immortal, strong, just like the blood vampires had. He looked to the source. A rather short man with a head full of brown curls was rubbing and twisting his hands uncomfortably. He didn't look like he wanted to be there anymore than Vlad. Then another scent caught Vlad's attention and he recognised the musky perfume.

"Natasha," He spun round to face her. The redhead gave him a curt nod.

"I didn't realise you would be working with SHIELD." Vlad's expression soured.

"Not willingly." He muttered under his breath causing Steve to frown then he heard another voice.

"That makes two of us," It was too quiet for a human to hear but Vlad's eyes snapped to the awkward man who was finding his shoes very interesting.

Steve seemed to recognise him.

"Dr Banner!" He called and they approached the man in question who acknowledged their presence with a brief glance and weak half smile before looking at his shoes again; he definitely didn't want to be there either.

"So you're here to help us find the tesseract?" Steve asked. The Doctor looked at him and nodded.

"Is that all they said about me?" Steve squinted slightly in the bright sunlight. Vlad squashed the instinct to shy away from the bright light.

"Only thing I care about." Vlad felt slightly confused at the discussion, he sniffed and the strong scent of fear filled his nostrils. His mouth watered slightly but he ignored it trying to pinpoint what was causing it. Natasha and Steve were certainly worried about something. He ignored the conversation and looked around for something that would cause fear. He saw nothing so went for a direct approach.

"Is everything okay?" The other three turned to him.

"Why would you say that?" Steve asked and Natasha shot daggers at him.

"You seem worried." Steve opened his mouth probably to deny Vlad's accusation but then there was a rumble below their feet.

Natasha broke the tension that suddenly erupted with a calm voice. "You three might want to come inside; it's going to get a little hard to breathe."

"Is this a submarine?" Banner snorted.

"Me in a pressurized metal container? You must be desperate." Vlad twigged at why Natasha and Steve were afraid, there was something about the Doctor that scared them, and then Vlad remembered the bizarre blood that ran through the Doctor's veins.

He went and looked over the edge to see a large propeller rise from the water.

Natasha tapped her foot. "Come on, we need to go in."

They all followed the Agent back down the stairs and through another corridor that looked just like all the others.

"Dr Banner, this is Vlad." Vlad stared into the Doctor's brown eyes wondering how this person could spike fear, he extended a hand.

"Hi," Vlad said and the Doctor shook his hand with a faintly confused expression hovering on his features.

* * *

"Sir!" A soldier sprinted into the room a slight look of fear clouding his features. "We've found him!"

Steve was alert immediately. "You've found Loki?" The solider nodded.

"There's a shuttle waiting for you and," He looked briefly at Vlad and Natasha. "Anyone you might want to take with you." Then the soldier left in the same speed he'd arrived in.

"I'll pilot." Natasha barked then followed the soldier.

Vlad looked at Dr Banner who shied away from his scrutiny and murmured. "I'll go and start work in the lab." Then he also left, probably uncomfortable with the analysing gaze Vlad kept shooting him.

Steve gestured towards the door. "Are you coming?" Vlad nodded.

* * *

Loki was scaring a crowd in Germany but the plane they took was remarkably fast and they reached his location in no time.

They hovered around a block from where Loki had gathered a number of people and forced them to their knees.

"Loki is just round that corner." Natasha said gesturing vaguely with a gloved hand. "We'll be right behind you." Then she pressed a button on the control panel. The door of the ship opened and Vlad darted towards it. "Vlad wait; we're not quite at street level yet." He ignored her and jumped from the plane.

He heard Steve behind him. "Is he mad?! He's going to get himself killed!"

Vlad smirked slightly and grabbed the nearest street lamp as he fell swinging round the bar like a gymnast before landing on the concrete. He looked up to see Steve jumping from the plane which was now just above street level.

He landed on the ground with a thump.

"Let's go stop Loki." Vlad nodded and they sprinted round the corner.

* * *

Steve had the easy job it seemed. All Vlad could do was try and get the civilians away while Loki and Steve had their fight but the projections of Loki didn't seem to agree with that.

They were as good with combat as the original and because Vlad could not harm them they were having a great day beating the bats out of Vlad.

The spear tore at his jacket going straight into his shoulder. He let out a growl showing the projections the tips of his fangs and they dissipated. The crowd fled there and then.

It might have been because the projections vanish or it might have been because Steve was bodily thrown into Vlad.

He shoved the soldier off him and launched himself at Loki, who was watching him with interest.

Vlad missed fighting humans he decided, humans couldn't hurt him but Loki was strong enough to cause him pain. He swiftly ducked a blow going above his head and attempted to kick Loki in the shins. The god stepped out the way.

Vlad growled again, his fangs clearly visible this time. Loki's eyes widened but that seemed to increase his wish to defeat Vlad.

They heard a groan from beside them and Vlad realising Steve was waking up retracted his fangs and continued fighting.

Suddenly Vlad received a blow to the jaw, it hurt, a lot. As he jerked back briefly Loki, with the speed a human couldn't possibly compare to, stabbed Vlad straight in the heart with his spear.

Nothing happened. It hurt, oh yes it hurt but Vlad didn't turn to ash or feel particularly like he was going to die, apparently the spear wasn't made of silver. Vlad smirked and pulled it from his chest.

Suddenly Loki was blasted off his feet by an unknown assailant. Vlad spun round expecting to be attacked himself but then he saw who he assumed was Iron Man land beside him.

"SHIELD getting teenagers to do their dirty work?" The slightly mechanical taint to his voice surprised Vlad but he responded anyway.

"It seems so."

Loki began to move and suddenly about five different guns were pointed at him.

"Your move, reindeer games," He put the spear down and his armour faded from him. "Good move."

"Stark." The Captain appeared behind them.

"Captain," Stark nodded.

"Let's get him on the ship."

* * *

Loki had come on the ship with remarkably little fuss, maybe that was because of Iron Man but Vlad wasn't keen on the looks everyone was shooting him.

Steve cornered him.

"I saw you get stabbed in the chest with Loki's spear." Vlad glared at the soldier; he knew he was going to get interrogated. "And you aren't trying to kill us."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Vlad asked irritably.

"Someone needs to see how badly you've been injured." Vlad blinked at the complete change of subject.

"I'm fine, really." Steve didn't look convinced.

"You were stabbed in the chest."

"I'm still fine, leave me alone."

"A normal person would be dead by now."

"I'm not normal."

Another person decided to join the interrogation. "Come on Spangles, leave the kid alone." Stark clapped Captain America on the shoulder and he pulled away.

"He needs to see a Doctor!"

Stark turned his brown eyes on Vlad.

"He doesn't look injured." Steve rolled his eyes.

"He was stabbed in the heart with Loki's spear." Stark looked closely at Vlad before saying quietly.

"He should be dead or trying to kill us."

Vlad scowled. "Well I'm not; I'm fine so just leave me alone!" There was a burst of thunder. Vlad looked outside; that wasn't him then he noticed Loki who was nervously looking round.

"Frightened of a little thunder?" Loki scowled at Stark.

"I'm not overly keen on what follows." They didn't have time to ponder his reply before something hit the roof of the plane.

Stark snatched his helmet from the side he had put it on.

"Open the hatch." Natasha obliged and Steve frowned at Stark.

"What are you-" Everyone froze when a blonde man dived in, grabbed Loki and dived into the storm.

Vlad didn't hesitate to run and launch himself into the wind and dark clouds after them.

* * *

As Vlad plummeted he felt someone grab him, someone metal.

"Let go of me!" He hissed at Iron Man.

"I'm not about to let a kid plummet to his death!" He responded his voice tainted by a mechanical tint. Vlad rolled his eyes; he was not a teenager even if he looked like one.

"Last warning: let go of me." Vlad snarled his voice low and menacing.

"No can do," The grip round him tightened marginally.

"Fine," Vlad braced himself before turning into a bat and flying away before Iron Man could see what he was doing.

He flew down knowing that there was no way Iron Man could see him in the darkness.

Once he broke through the clouds he found himself in a forest. He landed and turned back into a human relaxing in the moonlight; he really loved night.

Listening attentively he heard voices not far from where he stood; looking through the trees he saw two figures stood on a large cliff.

"Listen well brother," He heard the sound of Iron Man's thrusters and a crash followed by Loki saying something sounding rather bored.

"I'm listening,"

* * *

Vlad darted into the clearing to find the blonde man alone. He was suddenly under a brown eyed scrutiny.

"I'm not here to cause you harm." Vlad murmured in the way he would speak to a spooked animal.

The blonde man held out a hand and a hammer flew into it.

"Then why are you here?"

Vlad thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know."

Then a gold and red blur crashed into the blonde man and Vlad sighed; it was never possible to get peace anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quick update – I've decided I will update this once a week, so every Saturday. **_

_**Cue pathetic begging for reviews: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE I DESERVE IT? I THINK!**_

* * *

Vlad didn't bother to intervene while the two men engaged in a fight; he simply went over to Loki and said.

"Don't go anywhere." Loki gave him an odd look.

"You should be mine to command." Loki told him and Vlad scowled; why was everyone bringing that up?

"Well I'm not." Vlad growled. "And I'm bringing you in." He felt so stupidly cliché for saying that; he doubted Loki would realise though and from the few snippets of television he saw these days no one else would either.

He hated slightly how the world had changed; it had gone from being a place he'd enjoyed living in to a world where he stood out, well he had always stood out; it was just so much more noticeable. His friends within the slayers guild and the other few human's he knew had grown old until they reached the end of their lives and SHIELD had risen from the ashes of the slayers guild.

They said they defended the world from aliens, vampires weren't aliens yet they had wiped them out calling them a threat to earth, maybe they were but they certainly weren't a threat to humanity; no one was stupid enough to wipe out their own food source, expect Renfield but he was dead now.

"You are not human." They had been silent for a while and Vlad was surprised to hear the demigod speak.

"No." Vlad murmured. "But I'm not trying to enslave earth." Loki chuckled.

"Humans are made to be ruled. You are on the wrong side." He made to get up but Vlad grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Do not move." He glared at Loki feeling his eyes heat as they did when they turned red. "I'm pretty sure I'm on the right side."

Loki chuckled again and Vlad found the urge to smash the god's face in very tempting. "If you say so,"

Vlad scowled further. "I do say so."

Then he heard speech.

"Just put the hammer down." That was Steve. Vlad got to his feet and looked over the cliff face down into the created clearing.

The blonde man looked very angry. "I'll put the hammer down!"

Then a strong shockwave crashed into him. He pushed his arms out and a counter wave kept him on his feet. Loki was lucky enough to be in his protective bubble.

Vlad looked down into the clearing again to find Iron Man, the blonde man and Steve all lying on the floor.

They slowly got to their feet and brushed the dust off their clothes. "Can we just arrest Loki now?"

Vlad sighed. "I've been waiting quite a while for you to say that."

* * *

Vlad kept a firm grip on Loki's wrists as he was led to the cage and saw the smirk that Loki shot Dr Banner. The realisation hit him like a UV bomb. The whole success of what they were doing relied on the Doctor. He really didn't know enough to understand but he was going to find out once Loki was safely locked away.

Loki seemed delighted that Vlad was escorting him to his cell along with a large troupe of soldiers. "So SHIELD has their young doing all the work now?" Vlad ignored him.

"Just walk." He growled giving Loki a shove.

Vlad was very relieved when they reached the cage. He couldn't deny that it was pleasurable shoving the god into the metal cell.

"Don't try and escape." Then he simply walked away with the rest of the guards.

Loki laughed and Vlad felt a rumble of sound building up in his throat. He let it loose with a growl. Several of the guards left the room a little quicker.

"I thought you were a legend." Vlad's eyes widened and he spun to face the god.

"What did you say?" He barked his eyes darting to the camera just on the ceiling of Loki's prison. If Loki was on to him and he told someone… Vlad would be in quite a situation.

Loki smiled unpleasantly at the newfound power he had over Vlad. "I said, I thought you were a legend." Vlad took a step closer to the cage.

"What?" He tensed and he lowered his centre of gravity into a stance where he could speed away if Loki compromised him.

"Several hundred years ago you were of interest on Asgard." Loki x-rayed him with vivid green eyes. Vlad felt his joints tighten. "When earth did not fall it was assumed that you were simply a legend made by your kind to create fear." He sniffed. "Apparently I was wrong."

Vlad was considering following his natural instinct to intimidate Loki into shutting up. "I don't know what you're talking about." Loki laughed and Vlad's fangs pushed into his bottom lip and a second growl built in his throat.

"Of course you do. Ah, what I've heard about you." A smirk formed on his face. "I did not believe you were quite as powerful as prophesised but I can feel it."

The air around them hummed with energy. "Shut up." His voice was deadly quiet.

"So much darkness in one person but you disappoint don't you?" Loki knew more about him than he'd first said.

"Shut up." He repeated a little louder.

"I've heard tales about you; weak one. Too afraid to fulfil what was prophesied. "

"SHUT UP!" Bass tones ripped around the chamber and Loki actually seemed to be slightly shocked. Vlad blinked and looked at the camera then he realised Fury had probably watched the entire exchange.

"Garlic balls," Vlad muttered as he sped from the chamber.

* * *

Vlad hadn't really considered what would happen if he practically materialised in the lab, he'd just been aiming to get out of that chamber.

"Well you and Loki certainly didn't get off to a good start." Vlad turned to face Stark who looked faintly amused. Vlad opened his mouth to deny it but Stark seemed to realise what was about to be said.

"Meh, we don't care if you're an alien or whatever." He looked at Vlad. "Are you an alien?"

"No!" Then he remembered something. "How did you even know that I was talking to him?"

Stark laughed. "I'm a genius, there's hardly anything I don't know." Vlad gave him a sceptical look. "JARVIS hacked the camera stream."

Then Vlad noticed the Dr quietly using the computer in the corner of the room.

"Why is everyone so afraid of you?" The Doctor looked at Vlad nervously.

"You didn't read my file?"

"I did, I just don't see what the panic is." Stark suddenly clapped him on the back causing him to dart away.

"See Brucy – not everyone is afraid of you!" 'Brucy' looked at Vlad and sighed.

"It's because he doesn't understand the risks." Vlad shrugged.

"Everyone is dangerous." The Dr simply sighed and got back to his work while Stark seemed interested in chatting with Vlad.

"So what are you?" Vlad scowled at Stark.

"None of your business," The man didn't even falter.

"Does Fury know?" Vlad's eyes widened and he shook his head dimly.

"Meh, we can delete the footage before they find it." Vlad was filled with gratitude as he looked at the billionaire.

"You can do that? You _would_ do that?" Stark smirked.

"JARVIS is currently working his way through all of the SHIELD firewalls so yeah and anything to piss Director Eyepatch off." He checked the computer briefly. "That's what SHIELD gets for not employing me for their wireless protection."

"You're breaking into SHIELD's secure files?" Stark grimaced and Vlad turned to look at Steve.

"What are you doing here Captain Spangles?" He grabbed a screwdriver from the table. "This lab is for the people who are useful." Steve looked at him with a slight expression of betrayal. Vlad shrugged in response.

"Agent Hill wants us to go to the briefing room."

"Right Grandpa, let's go." Steve scowled and Stark smiled innocently.

"Innocent really doesn't suit you."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Fury apparently hadn't seen the footage from earlier otherwise Vlad would've probably been in the cage with Loki.

"It was built for something a lot stronger than you." Natasha looked at Bruce as did everyone else the room. Vlad still could not fathom why he was so feared; everyone was dangerous but Bruce did not seem like the kind to attack people.

"So I've heard." Loki smirked at the camera. "A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man." Loki laughed softly. "How desperate are you to call on such lost creatures?" Loki looked at the camera again and Vlad felt that wasn't just meant for Bruce.

"How desperate am I?" Fury approached the cage coolly and calmly. "You threaten our world with war; you steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace but you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate, you might not be glad that you did."

Loki laughed again. "Oh it burns to have come so close; to have the tesseract, to have power, _unlimited_ power and for what?" He smiled nastily. "A warm light for all mankind to share, then to be reminded what real power is." Fury's eye narrowed.

"Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." He walked from the room and Natasha closed the camera feed.

"Really grows on you doesn't he?" Everyone glanced at Bruce.

Steve pretended that the Doctor didn't say anything. "Loki's going to drag this out for as long as possible, so" He looked at the blonde man who was pacing the room. "Thor, what's his play?"

"My brother has an army called the Chitari." He turned to face them. "But not of Asgard or any land known – he means to lead them against this planet; they will win him the earth, in return I expect for the tesseract."

"An army?" Steve looked around uncomfortably. "From outer space…"

"So he's building another portal." Vlad looked round to see Bruce take off his glasses and frown. "That's what he needs Eric Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked suddenly.

"He's an astrophyisist," Bruce explained.

"He's a friend." Thor replied.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," She looked down. "Along with one of our own," So that was why they were expecting him to try and kill them – they thought Loki would try to control him.

Steve broke the awkward silence that was building. "I wanna know why Loki let us take him." He looked at the others. "He's not leading an army from here,"

"I don't think we should be focussing on Loki, his brain is a bag full of cats – you can smell crazy on him."

Thor scowled. "Ha

Have care how you speak, Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard. And he's my brother."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "He killed eighty people in two days."

Thor looked slightly embarrassed. "He's adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the iridium for?"

Then Stark walked in, late. "It's a stabilising agent." He murmured something to Coulson who ignored him completely. "_Means_: portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." Now Vlad was seeing why the Captain disliked Stark so much. The guy walked with a self-importance that usually only a vampire would have.

He walked past Thor. "No hard feelings Point Break," He tapped the god on the shoulder. "You've got a mean swing." He continued walking. "_Also_; it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as he wants." He looked at the many agents rapidly typing on computers. "Ha!" He pointed to one of the workers. "That man is playing Gallagher – thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

He looked at screens around him. "How does Fury even see these?" An agent shot him a withering look before answering sourly.

"He turns." Stark raised his eyebrows.

"How exhausting." He started playing with one of the computers before beginning again. "The raw materials he can get his hands on pretty easily but the major component he still needs is a power source."

Vlad tuned out the rest of their conversation.

"Come on Banner." Stark clapped the man on the back. "Let's go back to the lab." He looked at Vlad. "You can come too if you like, short stuff." Vlad looked at him feeling rather insulted.

"Short stuff?" Stark shrugged.

"Come on!" He walked over and patted Vlad's shoulder. "Even the Brucy is taller than you!" He looked over at Bruce who looked equally as offended as Vlad.

"You guys are waaay too serious." Stark put his hands around Vlad's shoulder and Bruce's shoulder and steered the pair of them out of the room and to the lab.

* * *

_**As Loki says: Humans are made to be **__**reviewers.**_

_**Okay I felt stupid writing that. Please review! Or I withhold that next chapter :3**_

_**Okay I won't but please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hellooooooo :) **_

_**So I didn't post last Saturday, I have a decent excuse, I think.**_

_**On Saturday I was out **__**all **__**day, for three hours first thing I was with my band and we've been having a bit of trouble and then I spent the rest of the day in town. **_

_**I promise a decent update next Saturday.**_

_**Oyus and thank you for all for your lovely reviews, it was very nice to have my inbox explode with sudden follows and reviews :D**_

"Woah…" Vlad murmured stroking a finger along the edge of the sharp blade. His eyes burned black for a minute before turning back to their normal icy blue. "This is powerful." The two humans in the room looked at him with interest.

He looked back at them with equal intensity. "Whoever gave this to Loki was powerful. Far too powerful," He looked back at the sceptre and his eyes turned black again. He tried to forget just how desirable the power within the sceptre was.

He looked back at the pair hoping they hadn't seen his little slips. They apparently hadn't.

"Aha!" Stark barked and dashed over to the computer that beeped. He looked at the screen excitedly. "Wow. They haven't got much of a file on you." He looked at Vlad who shrugged.

Then Tony picked up a rod and jabbed Bruce hard in the side with it.

"Ow!" The scientist spun round and frowned at Stark waiting for an explanation.

"Wasn't me." The occupants of the room rolled their eyes until…

"Are you trying to get us all killed?"

Everyone spun to face Steve.

"Don't worry." Everyone span again to look at the scientist. "I wouldn't have come if I couldn't handle pointy things."

Steve was still scowling at Stark who decided to ignore the soldier and busy himself with something else.

"Busy looking at your file here Spangles, go bug someone else." The soldier scowled.

"Is everything a joke to you?" He flapped his arms in an exaggerated gesture. "You'd find it funny if _he,_" He pointed at Bruce. "Killed everyone on this ship," The Doctor looked awkwardly away.

"Blah blah blah," Tony murmured absorbed in what was on the screen he was looking at. Vlad went over and had a look too.

He _was_ reading the Captain's file. It didn't really look very interesting.

"SHIELD has got to be hiding something." He mumbled scrolling through the files.

"Why are you so suspicious of them? They haven't done anything wrong." Stark snorted at Steve's naivety and played with some of the tools on the desk. Bruce moved to the other side of the room perhaps worried he was going to get poked with a spanner again.

"You seriously think SHIELD isn't hiding something?" The Captain shook his head.

"Well now we know why he ended up as a Popsicle for seventy years." Stark murmured under his breath. "You know they were using the tesseract to make clean energy right?" Captain America nodded this time. "Well why was I only just called in then? I'm about the only name in clean energy right now but it took them an international disaster to get me to work with them and they didn't hire me to firewall their computers!" He played with the spanner he was holding. "Can you guess why?"

Vlad frowned as the pieces began to come together in his mind. "Because you would look at their files…?"

"Obviously, but last time I had contact with shield I went through all their files and they know this, so why hire someone else to firewall the computers when it's obvious I could do a better job." He tapped a few keys. "Well, let's face it. A five year old could've done a better job."

The last piece of the puzzle fitted into place. "They've got something to hide from you." Stark nodded and said.

"Gold star for you kid." Vlad scowled.

"Why are you so suspicious of shield?" Steve demanded apparently not seeing things the way everyone else was. "They haven't done anything! All you're doing is making claims based on nothing." Then he turned to the Dr who looked terrified at the prospect of being involved in the discussion. "What do you think Dr Banner?"

Bruce looked awkwardly down at his shoes before looking back up at Steve. "I think I'd like to stay out of this."

Stark rolled his eyes. "You definitely don't trust shield, I heard that you terrified Natasha somehow when you denied the invitation to come work at shield." Bruce frowned and sighed.

"A warm light for all mankind, I think that was meant for you." He nodded at Tony. "Shield don't seem the kind to specialise in energy, I think the tesseract was for something more." Then he went back to his computer and ignored them.

Steve frowned briefly before walking out without a word.

They worked in peace – well Vlad hadn't really been working – for about five minutes before another visitor appeared.

"Vlad," Vlad hid wince knowing exactly what this conversation would be about. Then the director's earpiece bleeped.

"_Stark has got into our severs." _The voice on the other end of the earpiece said. Fury turned to face the person in question.

"Mr Stark, what are you doing?" Stark gave him a false smile.

"I've kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Fury's scowl deepened.

"You're _supposed _to be looking for the tesseract!"

"We are." Bruce cut in. "The model's locked and we're searching for the signature now, when we hit a hit we'll have the location within half a mile."

"Then you get your cube back," Stark continued. "No mess, no fuss." The computer beeped again and he said. "What exactly is phase two?"

The door burst open and Captain America walked in and placed a very large, very nasty looking gun on the counter. A bead of sweat formed on the director's forehead. The solider wore a scowl. "Phase two is where SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." Vlad felt slightly sorry for the soldier; he looked so betrayed. He'd learn soon enough. "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me." He added.

Vlad saw a plan to try and salvage some loyalty form in Fury's eyes. "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the tesseract, this does not need a-"

"Oh I'm sorry Nick," Stark cut in rudely using the director's first name. "What were you lying?" He spun the screen round to reveal the schematics for an equally nasty looking gun. Vlad was pretty sure when powered by the tesseract it would have the power to kill even him.

"I was wrong director, the world hasn't changed a bit." Steve spat bitterly. Vlad had no clue what the soldier was talking about at this point, maybe he _should _have looked at the more detailed versions of everyone's files.

Natasha and Thor also entered at this point and Banner re-joined the conversation. "Did you know about this?" He said to Natasha gesturing at the screen.

Vlad felt his mouth water as the scent of fear grew in the room.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?" She suggested coldly. Bruce chuckled.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Vlad took a deep breath in locating the source of the fear – Natasha.

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've being doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come with me because I bat my eyelashes at you." Everyone watched the exchange with a nervous kind of interest. Vlad felt fear coming from the other occupants of the room.

"Yes and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." He pulled a screen round and his voice was louder and more forceful. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction!" His voice was dangerously calm, Vlad knew hidden rage when he saw it and moved closer to the Doctor.

Fury looked back guiltily. "Because of him." He pointed at Thor who frowned and looked hilariously confused.

"Me?" His palm hovered above his breastplate.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge that _levelled _a small town." Fury paced. "We learned that we were not only alone but we are hopelessly, _hilariously _outgunned."

Thor did not seem to understand what the director was insinuating and defended his kind. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

Fury turned to face Thor suddenly. "But you're not the only people out there are you?" He scowled further. _"And _you're not the only threat; the world's filling up with people who can't be matched." Stark seemed to have figured out what the director was on about judging by his frown. "That can't be controlled."

"Like you control the cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the tesseract is what drew Loki to you." Thor growled. Vlad watched silently, being totally ignored until he eventually had to comment.

"The tesseract is far too dangerous for human hands."

Fury spun to face Vlad and pointed a finger. "You do not have a say in this! We're going to discuss why you are on earth and how Loki knows so much about you."

This seemed to interest Thor. "Loki has knowledge on this man?" The god scrutinised him closely.

Fury frowned. "Yes. He sprouted a load of bullshit about prophesies and darkness crap."

Thor stood right in front of Vlad and looked down at him. Vlad felt slightly embarrassed by the height difference.

They stood in silence for a moment or two. Thor turned to Fury. "What else did my brother say?"

Vlad felt the eyes of everyone on him.

"Loki said that he was considered a legend made to create fear." Thor wheeled round to face Vlad sharply. The god's face was stony and searching as he sized Vlad up possibly realising how much of a threat Vlad was.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**I actually have a good excuse for not updating last weekend.**_

_**My internet friggin broke.**_

_**Then MCR broke.**_

_**You may not know who they are but MCR is my favourite band, they've helped a lot of people I know through hard times with their music and it is really crushing to see them break apart.**_

_**I will be missing them so much :'(.**_

_**Please review to cheer me up.**_

Thor's face was unreadable as he looked Vlad up and down. Vlad prevented fire from shooting through his irises and showing the god just how dangerous Vlad was. Even so his teeth expanded in his mouth and grazed his bottom lip.

As the demigod surveyed him Vlad's senses went into auto pilot preparing for a fight or flee situation, well fight situation, he could smell the blood circulating the veins of everyone on the ship and the fuel powering the propellers of the helicarrier along with the thudding of hundreds of hearts through the silence as Thor regarded him.

He wondered if the god noticed his pupils dilating and his centre of gravity lowering as he moved into a stance.

Apparently Thor didn't, or if he did he ignored it, just continued looking straight into Vlad's soul. He wondered if the Asgardian could see the darkness that was snarling there.

The room was totally silent; you could cut through the tension with a knife.

Vlad returned the god's burning gaze with equal intensity. In his peripheral vision he saw Fury's palm come to rest on the butt of his gun.

Thor turned and Vlad inwardly relaxed. If Thor was concerned he would not have left his back vulnerable. "If harm was intended it would already have been committed." Fury did not loosen his grip on the pistol in his pocket.

"What is he?"

"He is a Strigoi."

Fury scowled. "What the _hell _is a Strigoi?" Vlad pursed his lips at Romanian name for his kind.

"A strigoi is a supernatural beast. Capable of great evil, they are troubled souls that have risen from the grave I believe." He snorted. He couldn't help it.

"I'm not that far dead!" Vlad choked out as he laughed uncontrollably. He simply could not see how the god could have mistaken him for a ghost. When he finally finished chortling the room hadn't moved a muscle, other than Fury who was pointing a pistol at him with a vampire rank glare.

"What are you then?" Vlad bristled really wishing he'd gone with the troubled soul nonsense then. He looked straight at Fury.

"Put the gun down and I'll tell you." Fury lowered the weapon but didn't loosen his iron grip on the handle. Vlad sighed.

"I'm a vampire."

The gun was raised again. "Tell the truth."

Vlad frowned. "That is the truth!" He growled.

"Vampires aren't real." Fury growled back with equal ferocity. Vlad scowled deeply.

"Believe me, they are." He said in a low voice. Fury scowled as well.

"Stop playing games and tell us what you are!"

"Fine."

Vlad hissed and bared his fangs his eyes turned into a sea of black straight into his soul.

The room froze.

* * *

_BANG!_

Vlad gasped as the metal slammed into his heart. At first he was shocked, and then he was angry.

"You just shot me in the heart."

Fury blinked wondering why Vlad had not keeled over.

_BANG! __**BANG!**_

Second and third bullets were shot into Vlad's chest. One of them punctured a lung, how annoying.

Vlad was well aware of the fact he still looked like a sixteen year old. So why the garlic balls did Fury shoot him in the heart? Was the man willing to kill teenagers that looked like a threat?

Vlad opened his mouth to speak. A torrent of bile and blood spilled onto the floor.

"Eurgh," Blood spilled from his mouth as he spoke. "Fury…" He frowned at the director of SHIELD "The hell?"

The rest of the room looked disturbed. Maybe it would've been better if Vlad had pretended to die - meh, too late now better get the bullet out.

Vlad pulled off his jacket and shirt then, stuck his hand into the holes in his flesh. His hand entered the bullet wound. His muscles felt bizarre to touch as his hand maneuverered his insides and found one bullet, then another and finally a third.

They were all coated in the sticky black substance that was his blood.

He then looked at the gathered avengers. Steve's face looked rather green. Then he looked at Fury.

"Care to try again?"

* * *

Vlad groaned as Fury raised his weapon again probably aiming for his brain this time.

"Put. The. Gun. Down." Vlad growled.

Fury shook his head. "This one goes in your head.

Vlad sighed.

In a blur of motion the gun was on the floor and Fury was pinned against the wall.

"I said put it down." Vlad snarled through gritted fangs.

He let Fury down after a second or two.

"Right. Let me answer some questions you obviously have. Yes, I could kill you in one blow, no I will not unless you shoot me again, yes I am not human and no I am not an alien. Does that answer all your stupid questions?" No one said anything.

"Just because I'm not human doesn't mean I don't want to preserve humanity!"

Thor scowled at him. "I know of your kind, you do not want to preserve the midgardians for honourable means."

Vlad scowled this time. "I'm not like that! I haven't fed on a human in over twenty years." Then he realised what he'd said.

Tony stepped forward his face concerned and not jokey for once. "What do you mean by 'fed'?" He said his eyes searching Vlad.

"Ah…" Vlad looked down. "I did say I was a vampire… and you know what vampires eat… well drink."

"What?" Steve said frowning; Vlad forgot vampires were hardly a subject of interest in his time. He opened his mouth to try and put it gently what he ate but Thor spoke first.

"They feast on the blood of humans."

Vlad looked downwards. He hated the looks he was getting. The looks that told him they thought he was a monster. "I never chose my fate." He muttered his eyes murky and regretful.

Searching the faces of those staring he thought he sensed another regretful person but he was sure nothing could compete to his crimes; he enjoyed drinking human blood!

He saw Fury's hand snaking towards the pistol on the floor.

"No!" He snarled and a fireball hit the wall next to the director. Tony Stark gasped.

"Natasha, did you put something in that vodka or is this all real? Because I think this might be a hallucination from being drunk out of my mind." The agent turned to him her face in a scowl.

"You went through my stuff!"

Tony waved off the fury radiating from the master assassin. "Don't worry about it – I went through everyone's belongings." The silence suddenly turned a lot tenser. "Ah… That doesn't make it better does it?" He turned to Steve. "All you had were a bunch of punch bags." The soldier scowled and opened his mouth to return with a withering remark, he didn't have time.

The argument had evidently being going on somewhat silently as the rest of them argued but it suddenly jumped in volume.

"Take me where?" The Doctor was snarling. "You rented my room!" Ouch.

Natasha frowned. "That was only in the case that-"

"Yes, _I know! _In case you needed to kill me! But you can't!" The room froze. "I tried!"

Banner was suddenly the centre of attention and Vlad didn't notice Fury sneaking the glock back into its holster.

He looked down uncomfortable under all the attention and looked at his shoes briefly as he spoke. "I got low, I didn't see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out!" He spat bitterly. "So I started helping people, I was good!" He glared at Fury and Vlad saw the tiniest bit of the rage that boiled inside the man. It was monstrous, it reminded Vlad of the darkness lurking where his soul should've been. "Until you dragged me back into this freak show!" He looked to Natasha his lip twisting into a slight sneer. "You wanna know how I stay calm Agent Romanoff?" Vlad darted to a strategic position in case of a fight.

"Dr Banner, put the sceptre down." Vlad suddenly noticed the glowing blue staff clenched in Bruce's palm.

The computer beeped and Bruce was brought back to his senses. He quickly but gingerly put the spear down and darted to the computer. "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick." Vlad wondered what this party trick was, he had only managed to dredge up scraps of information but this party trick was something to be feared it appeared. The doctor looked down at the computer. And paled violently. "Oh my god." He said before the room exploded.

An explosion tore apart the lab, red and orange flames briefly licking the metal equipment, it was a miracle nothing started burning.

Vlad and Fury were thrown bodily to the far doorway, Fury was lucky. He landed on top of Vlad.

"Get off me!" Vlad growled before he felt a gun press into his forehead. He went cross-eyed attempting to look at it. "For flaps sake, just accept that I mean you no harm!"

"Prove it." Then the barrel was gone and Fury was jogging to the main control area. Vlad decided he would root out some of the intruders who had obviously set off the bomb.

As he ran down the corridors he heard a terrible roar. He ran towards it. He wondered whether this was the doctor's party trick.

Probably not, so he better go stop it.

The corridors were just as confusing as before but this time Vlad was following the roars that seemed to shake the helicarrier.

He after leaping down a warehouse level he found the source of the noise, yes, this was definitely the party trick.

A very green, very large, very angry looking Bruce Banner roared at him then he saw Natasha looking very out of character as she looked terrified, the green monsters fist a metre away from her head.

Vlad saw red briefly; he and Natasha had been good friends before SHIELD got in the way.

"Ok Banner. Let's go around." Then he launched himself at the giant. Bad plan.

A fist hit him as he shot towards the green snarling face.

He was sent cartwheeling backwards straight into a metal crate.

"Fine." Vlad snarled pulling himself from a Vlad shaped hole in the crate. "If you can be angry so can I!" He bared his fangs and allowed a true animalistic snarl to escape his throat. As he began to channel his rage into his attacks he didn't notice the darkness sneaking through the cracks made by anger.

Using his vampire speed he managed to get behind the green beast, the doctor had seemed nice but his alter ego wasn't and Vlad was not willing to let others get hurt.

An arm swung towards him and Vlad snatched it sinking his fangs into the green skin. When he thought about it afterwards he realised that this was a very bad idea. His fangs sliced through the flesh with the full power of Vlad's strength behind it, even then it was hard to pierce the skin but Vlad succeeded and green, powerful, infectious blood poured into his system.

Vlad's eyes flashed radioactive green as the arm was snatched away from him.

Banner frowned or scowled (it looked more like a scowl) as Vlad snarled at him with green blood dripping from his teeth.

Then the giant attempted to crush him with a fist about twice the size of Vlad's head.

Vlad caught it and shoved it away causing even more confusion.

The hulk froze.

"Strong?" It grunted at Vlad.

"What?!" He demanded struggling to understand the guttural growl.

"Strong." The beast told him. "Not as strong as hulk but strong." Vlad relaxed his arms though still was tense.

"Yeah I am strong." He replied. "You are very strong as well."

"Hulk strongest!" He was told rather loudly.

"Ok. You're strongest." The hulk made an expression akin to a smile.

"Human smart."

Vlad frowned. "No, no, no! I'm not human." The hulk glared at him.

"Not human smart." Vlad nodded, satisfied.

"Why were you trying to kill Natasha?" He asked when the silence grew too great. He'd watched the giant lumber around for at least a minute.

"Threatened, made Banner trap hulk tighter." Vlad frowned trying to make sense of it.

Then Thor flew in.

"BANNER!" He yelled and that is why Vlad chose to blame him for the next event.

The hulk roared at the sudden, violent interruption. Then he crushed Vlad with a fist.

Ow. It was painful. Vlad wasn't quite sure what happened next as he was crushed into the floor but he heard machine gun fire and growls from the hulk.

Then Thor's face appeared above his. "Are you well Strigoi?" He asked and Vlad scowled.

"He-" He coughed up some black blood. "He just broke my spine!" He choked out. "I'll be fine in a-" He passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Damn, no reviews… I guess no one reads this anymore.**_

_**WARNINGS (for anyone who actually is reading this): BLOOD! LOADS OF BLOOD GRAPHIC MURDER! If you are squeamish I suggest you skip the last section, I will leave a warning there.**_

Vlad woke up in an empty hospital styled room.

He jerked upwards gasping as his brain switched back on and his spine slotted back into place. The hulk must have done a lot of damage for him to been dead in the human way for that long.

Then he noticed the hand cuffs.

They really had not taken any chances with attempting to keep him bound; he was handcuffed to the bed with handcuffs on his arms and legs as well as a separate metal band binding him to the bed – somehow they'd even managed to get a collar around his neck and attached it to the wall.

Vlad snapped each of these safety precautions with ease and realised the hulk's blood was still circulating his system, that would explain the abnormally strong urge to rip everyone apart.

Vlad closed his eyes briefly trying to get control of his strengthened urges; maybe biting the Dr in angry green form was a bad idea.

Vlad felt a lot stronger from the blood and angry, especially angry and bloodlust was fighting his conscious.

Then the scent of blood caught his interest.

He went to the medical cupboard and snatched a blood bag from it not hesitating to rip into the plastic casing, he knew he was making a mess but it was better than munching on a human.

"Those teeth can do a lot of damage." Agent Hill said to Fury as they watched Vlad through the security feed. Fury nodded acknowledging her statement. "Imagine what they could do to a human."

Fury looked at her. "What are you suggesting Agent?"

"He's too much of a risk." Her face was serious and the typical emotionless mask of an agent. "We need to deal with him."

"We can do it after we've dealt with Loki – we don't need another enemy."

While he was being discussed on the other side of the helicarrier Vlad finished his blood bag and considered his options.

They'd obviously wanted him to stay where he was, hence the extensive methods to keep him there, and they probably wouldn't react nicely to him wandering freely.

He also considered the fact that he'd probably tear someone apart if he did. The hulk blood had caused havoc with his control, maybe that's how Banner felt.

Poor guy.

Vlad wasn't too worried about the green guy though, it seemed he could be reasoned with and if not agitated further then he could calm down or something where as if Vlad lost control, well he wouldn't be back on the right track until someone forced him and that, would not happen.

So he concentrated on pushing his nature back into a locked chest in the back of his mind and retracting his fangs, which was harder than usual.

Then Steve walked in and ruined it all.

The soldier probably was there to let him out or something but he interrupted Vlad at his most vulnerable and so Vlad did what any self-preserving vampire would do.

He attacked him.

Well not exactly, attacking suggests that there will be a fight – there wasn't one, poor Steve was practically strangled and forced against the wall.

"Vlad!" He choked his eyes wide as he couldn't pull Vlad's clenched fist away and the slight fear at an extremely close look of Vlad's fangs. "Let me down!"

Vlad snarled then blinked suddenly realising what he was doing. He let the soldier down and looked at his hand.

Then he looked back at the soldier. "Sorry." He murmured. Steve rubbed his neck resentfully.

"What was that, which we saw in the hospital wing?" Fury glared at Vlad as he was led in carefully by Captain America who was still rubbing a sore spot on his neck.

"An accident." Vlad replied bluntly.

Fury glared at him expectantly.

"I _did_ apologise." Vlad protested.

"You pinned him up against the wall displaying strength that you shouldn't have possessed!"

"Why the hell not? What's wrong with me being that strong?"

Fury sighed. "We pumped you full of a muscle suppressant! You should've barely been able to walk, let alone nearly strangle the Captain."

"Are you sure that the Captain isn't just a weed?"

"Shut it Stark," He snarled to the snarky millionaire. "Why did you even attack him in the first place?"

Vlad looked down guiltily. "Instinct." He paused. "And. Uh. I may be under the effects of what you might call a drug for vampires."

Fury looked murderous. "What 'drug'?"

"We don't like drinking the blood of innocents unless we have to, we prefer the blood of those who kill or are intensely angry or sad." Fury frowned, Vlad continued. "I may have sunk my fangs in a very angry, powerful individual who has killed lots of people."

Fury looked confused and angry at the same time. "You drank from the hulk?! How the hell did you pierce his skin?"

That was a better reaction than what Vlad had expected.

Vlad gestured at his teeth. "These are _very _strong." He noticed a couple of quick intakes of breath from members of the room. "But, my control was weakened by the hulk's blood so I'd prefer it if you didn't shoot me or anything as I might accidently rip your throat out." More quick breaths and the smell of body odour was creeping through clothing.

Fury didn't have a response to that, but he did have more questions.

"Would you mind doing us a favour and explaining things? Like whatever planet you came from?"

Vlad scowled. "Hate to burst your bubble but I've always lived on earth; vampires evolved from humans you know." Fury frowned.

Vlad sighed. "I was born in 1994."

"You've aged well." Stark said. The corners of Vlad's lips rotated slightly.

Fury slammed a fist down on the table to get their attention.

"What about the prophecy bullshit Loki came out with?" He glared at Vlad expectantly.

"An ancient vampire left a prophecy talking about a vampire, a vampire stronger than any other." Vlad sighed. "This vampire was called the Chosen One and would lead the vampires to glory when they were at their weakest. _Unfortunate _circumstances caused it to be revealed I was the chosen one, I was meant to crush humanity – I didn't and instead, my kind took the rap." He looked at the room from under his lashes. "Instead of us wiping out you, you wiped out us." Vlad thought of his family, all their warnings – they were only saying them at the time to get him to kill the humans but they were true.

Then he realised everyone was still staring at him. "The reason Loki is wary is because I am the most powerful being to walk earth; even stronger than him." Fury's jaw tightened.

"Well that is rather disturbing knowledge." Stark murmured.

"Indeed." Steve agreed.

There was an awkward silence in which Vlad noticed a tingling sensation on his exposed skin.

Then he began to burn.

"BATS!" He yelled startling everyone and vanishing to a dark corner of the room. He started patting himself then and swatting out any possible flames. "That hurt." He murmured rubbing the burns on his cheek. They healed quickly enough

"How come you weren't burning previously?" Stark asked.

"Sun cream," Vlad replied still patting potential flames. "And I need to get more of that." He gave a quick wave. "See you!" Then he sped out and through the corridors to his chambers.

He hadn't visited his chambers, his bags had been put there and he'd been told the room number and given a key.

Inside it looked just like the rest of SHIELD. The whole room was freaking silver. The walls and floor were metal and just about every item of furniture in the room was steel and bolted to the equally steel floor.

Vlad found his bag on a metal bed with a white duvet. Quickly he opened it and pulled out two things; a bottle of sun cream and a bottle of soy blood. He took a sniff of the blood and put it back in his bag again.

Once he'd applied a layer of sun cream Vlad went back to the room he'd woken up in. No one was in there so Vlad walked over to the medical cabinet and pulled out another blood bag before shoving it in his pocket and going to the training gym.

He attacked the punch bags for a good ten minutes before he got bored and flamed it. Then he looked around for something to do.

His enhanced hearing caught snatches of hushed conversation followed by a faint scream.

He recognised that scream.

He sped to the source of the noise.

* * *

_**WARNING: SKIP TO THE FINAL SENTENCE UNLESS YOU WANT A VIOLENT AND GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF SOMEONE BEING BITTEN AND KILLED!**_

"The only way we know to kill it is beheading it." Fury was saying. Vlad appeared in time to see the vampire on the screen being beheaded.

He looked at Fury with rage worthy of the hulk. "What. Is. That?" He growled red spotlight eyes searching the occupants of the room, Stark and Steve looked uncomfortable.

"We can explain…" Fury began to say but Vlad cut him off.

"Can you explain, Fury? I don't think you can explain this." Vlad spat his fangs extended to their fullest for the first time since coming on the helicarrier. "I don't think you can explain why you were watching a video of my _sister _being tortured and killed." The thunder mimicked his temper as it rumbled outside causing wind and rain to hammer on the windows like angry fists. Vlad's eyes stayed a dangerous shade of red as he stared down the director of SHIELD.

"I was so naïve about SHIELD." He murmured a vindictive smile coating his stony features. "I thought you might have changed from the slayers guild." He gave a bitter sniff as the garlic tipped stakes and argentalium weapons filled his mind. "You are just as bad."

The room didn't seem to have realised just how much Vlad was unhinged by the video.

Vlad glared straight at Fury and growled. "I should rip the flesh straight from your bones but I won't because-"

What happened after that was all on SHIELD. Completely.

Vlad acted purely on instinct when the polished steel of a blade broke through the skin and muscle of his shoulder.

He whirled round and his arms grabbed the head of the agent then twisted it to the right aggressively. There was a terrible snap and the body fell at Vlad's feet.

As Vlad rotated to face a second agent he yanked the dagger from his shoulder and plunged it straight through the heart of the second agent.

His final opponent got an even worse fate.

As the agent approached rapidly Vlad didn't have the time to pull his arms away from the dagger so he did the only thing he could, what vampires are made to do.

His fangs burst straight through the weak flesh of the agent's throat and into the jugular vein. Blood began to spill from the wound. There was a squelchy tearing sound as Vlad's gouged a good chunk out the man's neck.

There was a bloodcurdling scream which Vlad ignored as blood poured into his mouth. His hands moved to the shoulder of his victim and gripped tightly stopping the feeble attempts at escape.

Suddenly there was no more blood.

Vlad pulled his fangs from the bloody portion of flesh which had been the entrance point for his teeth.

He attempted to wipe the blood on his sleeve but resulted in smearing it across his face.

The room was stiff and frozen as Vlad dropped the body.

It landed on the floor with a dull thud.

"It was quite a gamble bringing me here." Vlad said. "I guess it didn't pay off."

As more agents poured in the room and began firing machine guns at him Vlad ran towards the window and dived through the glass pane smashing it into pieces as he went.

The room they had been in destabilised as wind poured in.

Vlad simply let himself fall lost in the grief over the loss of his sister.

_**Review please?**_

_**PLEASE?**_

_**PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **_

_**I NEED THEM! I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! :D**

**My inbox was filled and my heart exploded during the week ;) I GOT SUCH LOVELY REVIEWS!**

**I feel slightly guilty for attempting to guilt trip you beautiful peoples.**

**And so I haz a prezzie.**

**I update a day early, with a short chapter but a very actiony chapter?**

**So thank you all lovely people and well done to the guest (WHY DO YOU DO DIS TO ME?) who sorta predicted the chapter :) **

* * *

So jumping out of a plane, well helicarrier in a foreign environment wasn't the best idea Vlad had ever had but it was better than the alternative which was being shot at then possibly killed or experimented on.

He was unsure of what to do next.

Rage boiled just under his skin for what SHIELD had done, every instinct was screaming for him to fly back up there and massacre the helicarrier as well as a voice that sounded remarkably like his dead sister telling him that they deserved it but Vlad ignored it.

Then he followed the nearest road to a large city which was apparently Manhattan, didn't Stark mention he had a building there?

Vlad was still somewhat confused as to where to go; he couldn't just abandon earth to Loki but he couldn't exactly stay when SHIELD were probably baying for his blood.

"Chosen One." Vlad's eyes widened at the mention of his title; it had been a long time since he'd been called that. He spun round to find two blue eyed minions of Loki staring at him expectantly.

"What do you want with me?" He sighed.

"Loki wishes to speak to you." The tall of the two said in a blank monotone.

"And what if I don't want to speak to him?" Vlad growled; he really didn't want to spend any longer with the god of mischief.

"He has a gift if you agree to come." Vlad found their blue eyes rather disturbing.

"What gift would that be?" The woman drew a knife from her pocket, Vlad tensed expecting to be attacked but the woman simply sliced her open and held it up for him.

Vlad looked at the red liquid, tempted.

He eventually bought her palm up to his mouth and sucked away the blood oozing from the line of scarlet going through her hand.

"Fine," He murmured and followed the pair.

As he walked he was aware of how his reawakened craving for blood was effecting his actions, up until they'd offered him blood then he'd been planning to say no.

He was led into a tall building which he assumed Stark owned (the tall bright letters helped) and taken up to the penthouse floor.

Loki gave him a calculating smile as Vlad settled on an expensive piece of furniture.

"I think you underestimate the value of your abilities in this war." Loki commented moving to look down onto the busy, and oblivious, city of Manhattan. "Whereas the green beast can only go as far as being a well-aimed weapon with a highly destructive edge, you can decide for yourself. You are not a mindless animal destroying all in your path; you can pick and choose your targets and your _skills,_" Loki gave a small smirk. "Make you exceptionally useful."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at the flattery his ego had just been given.

"Thank you for telling me things that I already knew." Vlad felt a flash of delight at the look of annoyance sketched on Loki's features.

"You don't seem to understand me." He stated coldly. "You'd end this war a lot quicker if you simply chose to join me." Rather than die with the rest, was left unsaid.

Vlad pressed one of the keys on a keyboard on the coffee table. "What would I gain from this?" A wine glass and bottle sprung from a contraption. Vlad sighed at it.

Loki seemed just as uninterested as Vlad by the – probably – expensive bottle of wine as he spoke. "When I have captured earth you will be able to pick and choose your victim as there will be no one there to stop you other than me and I would not bother you if you assisted me.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "No one seems very capable of stopping me right now anyway." He stood and began to move towards the staircase he came from, Loki's voice stopped him.

"I could get rid of her for you."

Vlad spun to face Loki with a fierce scowl coating his features. "What would you know about that?" He growled his voice thickened by the presence of sharp canines in his mouth.

"As I believe I told you before; a while ago you were of interest on Asgard and news of your first travelled quickly – especially when she attempted to end you."

Vlad hissed at him but Loki didn't react in the slightest. "I don't need your help!" He snarled.

Loki laughed and Vlad relished the thought of ripping the god's head off – it was a nice thought.

"You do not want to kill her but you know it should be done, I can do it for you." Vlad glared. "I could also allow you to become a daywalker."

Vlad had been about to leave but turned again to scrutinise Loki. "How?" He demanded.

Loki gave an annoying smirk. "Got your attention now, have I?" Vlad scowled further. "I am capable of casting a spell that would render the sun's rays ineffective on your skin." Vlad gave a toothless smile.

"So you think I would trust you to cast a spell on me without messing up my head?" Vlad laughed softly. "Good luck with that."

An ugly sort of pout appeared on Loki's face as he moved to stand directly in front of Vlad.

"It's a pity you wouldn't have joined me, I could have helped you rebuild your race." Then, much to Vlad's surprise, he grabbed Vlad's head and twisted it violently to the left.

That Asguardian was a lot stronger than he looked.

So for the second time that day, Vlad – technically – died.

It wasn't pleasant.

* * *

"Because if we can't defend the earth then we'll damn well avenge it,"

Vlad sat up and started breathing again.

Both Stark and Loki spun to face him.

Stark unfroze first and snorted. "Yeah, he's really dead."

Loki narrowed his eyes and spoke coldly. "Apparently Strigoi are more hard wearing than the weak humans they resemble."

Vlad scowled and picked himself up off the floor. "And we're a lot more aggressive too."

Stark's eyes widened and Vlad prepared to leap. Loki frowned.

Then he bared his fangs and launched himself at the god.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry guys, another shortie ;/**_

_**I think this fight scene is awful so if anyone has any tips on writing fights/battles I'd love to hear them!**_

Vlad had officially lost his temper with everything when he decided to take a chunk out of the Asgardian.

Vlad had never attacked anyone while in total control with the intention to kill before; even when he'd had his dark years where he hypnotised breathers and drank from them he didn't bite them and certainly didn't kill them.

But he was unprepared for the onrush of pleasure that came with the sensation of his teeth tearing through Asgardian flesh, when he'd bitten Erin all he'd been able to think about was whether she was ok. She was ok, but not _ok_ _with it_. He couldn't say he'd blamed her. After that he'd resented his fangs for that reason. Apparently his fangs didn't agree with his feelings on biting people.

Neither did his vampire instincts.

Loki evidently hadn't been expecting Vlad's attack as he had probably assumed Vlad drank for pleasure and had no problem with controlling his temper. Wrong.

Asguardian blood was like a banquet all on its own and was probably why Vlad didn't get to finish. When a vampire attacked a human the human was nowhere near strong enough to get the vampire off. Asgardians however were strong and even a weakling like Loki was able to throw Vlad off him.

And _out a window. _

As Vlad plummeted he heard Loki get back to his conversation or whatever it was, with Tony Stark.

"How will they have time for me when they are busy fighting you?" Then the conversation took a violent turn and Stark was falling from the window as well.

He probably had a great view of Vlad transforming into a bat.

Vlad had been planning to rescue the genius but he didn't need to as when he spun to catch Stark he was already hovering in his iron man suit.

Vlad followed him and landed on the building next to one of Loki's scientists. The man was obviously under some sort of mind control to Vlad didn't kill the person but knocked him out after a smooth transition into a human form.

"That is just weird." Stark said his voice distorted by the iron man suit he was wearing. "Why don't your bones break when you turn into a bat?" Vlad shrugged. He was kind of glad the millionaire hadn't reacted to him attacking Loki.

The tesseract was spilling power everywhere and Vlad found himself pulling tight mental barriers as the cube attempted to drag power from him. The cube held so much power and Vlad could feel it practically leaking into the air. Sadly there was a glowing blue force field surrounding it which Vlad doubted he would enjoy touching. He looked back at the floating figure.

"Can you try and break the force field?" Vlad asked and Stark nodded raising an armoured palm with a glowing blue light in the middle.

A blue beam hit the force field and Vlad was thrown backwards and nearly off the edge of the building by the resounding explosion.

Vlad growled as he picked himself up off the floor again. He sized up the force field and raised a palm. Then he was interrupted.

"I guarantee that if I can't get through that you won't." Vlad gave him a wink before a bolt of purple lightning hit the barrier round the tesseract. The resulting explosion actually threw him off the edge as the cube repelled his powers.

Vlad dropped like a stone and created a lovely dent in the concrete.

Iron Man hovered above him and Vlad thought he could see a smug expression on the stoic mask, well he could feel the smirk on Stark's face. "I told you that you wouldn't get through it." Vlad scowled and once again climbed to his feet.

Then the big army of aliens began to attack.

Streams of greyish brown ships faintly glowing with blue energy shot through the radiant portal and into the atmosphere. Vlad could feel the air practically thrumming with energy from the tesseract and portal.

Vlad raised his palm and a pulsing ball of blue flames illuminated his palm. He hurled it at one of the nearer ships.

It exploded with a satisfying _BOOM _and Stark was jolted out of his shocked stupor. Just as the millionaire prepared to launch into the sky he stopped and spun to face Vlad. Vlad blinked at him.

"Are you going to be one of us now?" Vlad gave a grim smile at the question.

"You know I can't ever be one of you, I'm a monster." Stark shrugged.

"Does that matter?" He offered a hand hovering several inches above Vlad's crater. Vlad looked at it slightly surprised by Stark's audacity.

Vlad considered it then nodded and took the hand with a small smile.

Stark grinned and pulled Vlad from the person sized depression. "Monster or not, you're an avenger."

Then in unison, they nodded at each other, Vlad transformed into a bat and they shot into the sky towards the wormhole and the alien invaders.

While Stark began firing off various missiles from his suit Vlad perched on a building and tossed fireball after fireball from his palms before dropping down to the ground where Natasha, Steve and – Hawkeye was it? – were fighting a group of humanoid beings, then he got close enough to see slimy grey skin and hound-like maws dripping with saliva in bloodlust.

Like Vlad they were all covered in dust and debris decorated the ground. There was a cut above Natasha's left eye and Steve was favouring his left arm over his right even though Vlad knew from experience that he was stronger with his right.

Suddenly the smell of burning filled his nostrils and Vlad looked towards a fire licking at a car.

The woman inside was crying and pulling on the door with all her might but the flames had welded the door onto the car. He bolted over to it and snapped his fingers, the flames died down immediately and Vlad yanked the door off.

Vlad helped the woman from the car and ushered her to one of the safe buildings people had been hiding then noticed the blotch of red on his palm.

It took all his strength to wipe it on his jacket.

Then he was stabbed in the back.

The second he felt the steel pain exploded in his back but immediately he turned himself to smoke, it was almost comical the puzzled expression the appeared on the Chitauri's snarling face.

Vlad rearranged his particles and resumed physical form, this time with his hands clenched around the chitauri's neck. Once the animal had collapsed he wiped the slime off his hands.

He had a brief moment where he was able to look around before he was slammed into the floor.

A chitauri tackled him and Vlad found himself overbalancing and crashing to the floor – the chitauri landed on his chest and raised a glowing blue dagger. Vlad didn't like the idea of the dagger going into his flesh.

He caught the chitauri's gaze and narrowed his eyes; the chitauri froze like a deer caught in head lights and a smile graced Vlad's lips.

"You are going to get off me, let me go and attack your comrades." He raised his fingers to complete the hypnosis then added something. "When you are no longer of use – kill yourself." He snapped his fingers and was faintly surprised to see it worked.

The chitauri lost all the bloodlust its face had formally had and it's face and eyes went completely blank.

Then it ran over to the nearest invader and attacked it.

Vlad climbed to his feet satisfied with the hypnosis.

Steve looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Vlad shrugged before his expression rearranged itself into a snarl and he lunged.

_**Reviews are welcome. **_

…

_**And I'll cry without them :(**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I cannot write fight scenes! *cry***_

_**I've been finding it really difficult so that is why you get a short and late chapter. :/**_

For some strange reason as Vlad pounced Steve's expression turned to terror then realised that his actions could be taken as completely flapping crazy.

The soldier dived out the way as Vlad tackled the chitauri soldier who'd been sneaking up behind Steve.

Though Vlad had just got Steve out of a rather messy position he'd just plunged himself straight into one.

The chitauri snapped at him aggressively and he had to jerk away from the saliva coated teeth to avoid being bitten.

There was a single bang and the chitauri slumped underneath Vlad with a lovely hole in its skull – purple gunk began spewing from the injury.

Vlad raised his head to meet Natasha's eyes. "About time I returned the favour." She said with a faint tug at the side of her lips, as expected, she didn't smile but Vlad did.

"Thanks." He replied dropping the corpse on the dusty ground.

Looking at the others he could see they all looked just as awful as he probably did; dust decorated their clothes and hair; cuts and purple chituari blood coated their skin. The smell of death and burning hung in the air with dust from explosions. Vlad winced at the sound of distant screams beating on his powerful hearing.

Then there was the purr of an engine very close.

The group turned to see Bruce Banner approaching on a motorbike with a grimace.

Well he was very brave… or stupid. If Vlad had been in his position he would have high tailed it out of the USA and somewhere no one could find him.

Then again, he could turn into a big green rage monster at the slightest provocation and had difficulty keeping control over his alter ego so would running away make all that difference?

Probably not and Vlad could relate.

"Well this all looks… horrible." The doctor said slowly probably testing waters.

"I've seen worse." Natasha retorted bitterly with a meaningful look.

"Sorry." Bruce told her. Vlad saw deep guilt well up in the physicist's eyes. No wonder he avoided making eye contact. Those eyes were aged by guilt and dark with despair. Vlad saw his own demons reflected in the man's eyes.

"No…" She said with the faintest trace of a smile. "We could do with a little worse."

Vlad was nudged by Hawkeye and handed a com unit. Though Vlad had rarely used them he understood how they worked and took it from the assassin's hand and shoved it in his ear.

The crackle of static filled his ear and then Steve started speaking.

"He's here, just like you said."

Vlad heard a roar in the distance.

"Tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you." Was the response Stark gave.

There was another roar and the 'party' came round the corner.

"That… that's not a party…" Natasha muttered voicing Vlad's thoughts.

The giant _flying_ worm roared. Vlad grit his teeth when he saw that it was plated from head to tail in dark grey steel armour, nothing was getting through that – even the eyes were armoured!

While the avengers started sweating out the remainder of their bodily fluids Bruce started to move towards the beast. Vlad took a step forwards but was halted by Hawkeye's calloused hand.

"He's got this."

Vlad watched with a twisted form of excitement for a fight bubbling in his chest as Bruce made his way to the giant worm who was approaching them at a brilliant speed almost worthy of a vampire.

"Now might be a good time to get angry." Steve commented blinking at flying monster.

The scientist looked round with a small smile and glow in his eyes that Vlad certainly hadn't seen before. "That's my secret." He looked at the worm which was almost upon them. "I'm always angry.

Then he did the most amazing thing Vlad had ever seen.

**[X]**

It was obvious the man was at peace with his inner demons at that moment.

Vlad felt a slight sense of admiration amidst the churning in his stomach as muscles sprang through fabric and slightly tanned skin turned forest green. The beast Banner had turned into slammed a fist the size of Thor's head into the worm's head just in time.

The monster bent upwards obviously not prepared for something stronger than its thrusters giving Vlad and Tony ample time to strike.

Just as Iron Man fired a missile at the flesh that was showing beneath the armour Vlad did exactly the same and the thing's tail exploded.

Filled with moral the avengers moved into a circle and Vlad almost felt like he was part of something - for now he was.

Vlad hissed and bared his fangs while the hulk gave a roar at the approaching aliens. Steve began barking orders to the group and Vlad readied himself.

"…Stark, you create a perimeter – they turn back or turn to ash." The corresponding avenger nodded without a snarky comment for once. "Hawkeye, get a vantage point and pick people off while keeping an eye on the ground.

"Mind giving me a lift?" The archer asked Tony who nodded and stepped towards him.

"Better hold on tight Legolas." Iron Man said before shooting upwards with the SHIELD agent clinging to his back.

Vlad felt a tingling on his skin and realised that the sun cream he put on was wearing off, faint wafts of smoke hovered above his flesh where the UV rays tried to penetrate the thick cream.

"Vlad." The vampire in question looked at the soldier who pursed his lips. "Take out anyone you can."

Vlad gave a confident smile that he really didn't feel. "Got it." He replied taking off at a sprint and launching himself at the trio of aliens lowering from a building.

Steadying himself on the side of building he tossed a ball of flames at the group suspended between the floor and the side of a building and grinned savagely as his targets flailed as blue fire consumed them.

_**Gah, too lazy to come up with some witty remark so please review?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello… Pfftt! Of course it hasn't been like three weeks since I updated! Nah…. OK IM SORRY! IT WAS JUST SO HARD AND I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND AHHH IM SORRY!**_

Dust crunched under his feet as Vlad ducked a punch and returned with a right hook to the stomach. His hand clanged against the metal exoskeleton and Vlad bit his lip as his eyes watered slightly. The broken wrist would heal but that didn't mean it didn't hurt… Vlad punched again with his left hand this time avoiding the metal shell and his hand slammed into the flesh underneath. The creature let out a hideous scream that caused Vlad to yell as his ear drums protested against the strangled noise. Once Vlad's ears recovered he was surrounded. There must have been maybe a dozen glowing blue weapons aimed at his chest.

Vlad glanced around briefly as one of the creatures hissed at him and made strange clicking noises. There was no avengers close enough to help him.

Raising his arms slowly the strange aliens seemed pleased with their victory. Until Vlad slammed his good arm onto the concrete slabs. There was a massive wave that sent all the chitauri backwards. Vlad heard bones shatter and moans of pain.

He quickly moved out of the circle only to have his leg snatched by a creature with a now very squashed and ugly face. It screeched at him.

He kicked it.

It stopped screeching, it stopped moving at all in fact.

Yep, it was probably dead.

Suddenly a glowing stream of blue energy shot towards Vlad giving him hardly any time to duck.

It narrowly missed his head and it was so close that Vlad actually felt his hair being parted as it flew overhead.

He looked up to see Natasha mouthing apologetically at him. He nodded then watched as without looking she jabbed the weapon backwards into a chitauri that had been behind her. He was pretty sure her instincts could have even rivalled some vampires.

Not his though. Vlad's instincts had been toned to a tee.

Vlad heard a cackle as he slammed a chitauri skull against the wall and looked up in the sky to see Loki riding an alien craft above. That asgardian was just asking to have his face torn off.

Vlad took a brief look around before taking a run up and flying into the sky after Loki.

* * *

The sun shone brightly down onto him and felt the tell-tale tingle just before his skin started to burn. With renewed determination Vlad hit the craft startling Loki and nearly sending them crashing into an office building but Loki quickly set it back on its correct course.

"Ah it's you Strigoi." Vlad glared at the asgardian through red pain and the smoke from his skin to see a grin. "Ready to pledge your allegiance?" Loki asked.

Vlad steeled himself against further pain as the sunlight started to work its way into his flesh and gritted his fangs.

"No." He snarled and launched himself straight at Loki.

* * *

He slammed into the chest of the asgardian sending them flying out of the craft and through a window.

Vlad was coated in black blood from the burns but he still managed to summon the strength to grab the asgardian by his hair.

"Call off your forces!" He growled in Loki's face. The asgardian looked at him blankly for a moment before he began to laugh, a sound of pure mirth.

"All the legends were true!" Loki chuckled. "You are really just soft and weak just like those humans." He kicked Vlad in the chest sending the injured vampire skidding across the floor. Despite his burns already healing the trip in the sunlight had sapped Vlad of most of his energy.

Getting to his feet Loki brushed the dirt off his clothes and smiled at Vlad who lay on the floor completely drained of strength. "You assume I will call off my forces just because you wish me to? This is a war Strigoi. It doesn't end just because you say so." He kicked the vampire in the chest erecting a groan from the recipient. "You are on the wrong side." He kicked Vlad again.

"Oof." Was pained response he received.

"Join me Strigoi." Loki stared at him expectantly.

"Go to hell." Vlad murmured his eye lids flickering.

"I think you will find that we are there already." Loki snarled before grabbing Vlad by the shoulder and pulling him to his feet before pinning him against the wall. Vlad's feeble attempts to get him to let go did nothing. "You are a monster Strigoi. You will never be anything else and the humans will never see you any other way." Despite being barely conscious the harsh words still cut Vlad to the core along with the tragic reality of it. Something dark snarled in agreement deep within Vlad's head.

It really hurt and Loki had just made it all so clear that now even Vlad couldn't ignore it anymore.

Loki dropped Vlad to the floor as his eyes fluttered closed.

_You want a monster? I'll give you one._

Behind closed lids blue eyes turned pure red before turning the darkest black.

_**I feel so pathetic. This is such a short chapter. I'm sorry.**_

_**Still can I haz reviews?**_

_**Pwease?**_

_**Pwease?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I felt a little mean for short changing you yesterday so you get another chapter! Whooo! I think…**_

_**I love you guys. I got four reviews in a matter of hours, just another reason for me to update again. :)**_

_**Finally I decided to stop being lazy as hell and actually write some other POV than Vlad's. Yay?**_

Vlad woke up angry.

He often woke up angry for a number of reasons at a number of people, mostly it was Nick Fury he was angry at or it was Ingrid for going and getting herself killed and he now knew it was SHIELD who committed the deed.

This anger was different though. He could feel all the darkness inside him screaming for him to kill something.

And he was angry enough to want to kill something.

And he was angry at just about everyone.

The sky had turned a dark blue and rain and lightning pelted down on the city. As Vlad got to his feet looking out of shattered windows he saw that Loki had obviously scarpered and then their conversation came to the front of his mind.

That was why he was angry.

_You're a monster._

_It's not going to change._

_You're on the __**wrong side. **_

Vlad let out animalistic snarl. The thunder mimicked his anger.

Then he shut his eyes and dug in himself for energy, for once he was surprised to find that the darkness within him was not keeping energy from him and filled him with unbound strength.

The skeleton of a room he stood in started to shake as his anger began to rise.

_I'll give you a monster._

- meow

The avengers, already worn out from the battle looked to the source when everything started to shake.

Of course it would be Vlad, their seventh unofficial avenger being the cause.

There was laughing. Yes, it was Loki laughing.

Standing on the balcony of Stark tower a look of pure delight on his face as he looked to the building Vlad was further destroying.

"You're doomed avengers." He sneered. "The strigoi has finally come to its senses."

If what Loki said was true then Vlad would kill them all.

- meow

The sky crackled and Loki gripped his glowing sceptre tighter in anticipation. He'd felt the darkness in the strigoi from the moment he'd felt its presence and now the earth was going to suffer that darkness.

Wind and clouds swirled but his portal was not hindered.

"_**I'll show you monster."**_The strigoi had quite a strong mental manifestation which actually caused a tiny pinprick of doubt in Loki's stomach but it was quickly dispelled with he saw the looks of panic on the avenger's faces, they'd obviously heard the strigoi also.

He started to laugh again. It was hopeless for earth. The avengers had no chance against the chosen one. They had no idea that that one strigoi had kept so many from targeting earth – his wrath was not worth the little planet but Loki was smart. He'd played with the emotions of his brother for so long that he was positive that the emotions of a strigoi could be pulled like puppet strings.

He realised that he was wrong pretty quickly.

- meow

The crackling had finally ceased and when it did a bolt of lightning shot from the sky.

Straight into Loki.

The god went sailing backwards into Stark tower and they heard a snarl before seeing the hulk launch after Loki.

The avengers looked at Thor who looked just as puzzled.

"It was not me my friends."

It seemed Vlad could manipulate the lightning just as well as Thor.

- meow

He felt such rage, the last time he'd felt this angry with someone was when he and Ingrid had wiped out an entire town in a fight. He'd promised to keep a lid on his temper after that but the layers of chains were slowly breaking.

The remains of the office he'd been stood in gave another shake and Vlad was pitched head-first off the building.

He landed heavily sending a shockwave that cracked the pavement around him.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

The ground continued to shake until a crack began to break the road in half.

Vlad heard screams, human and chitauri which he ignored - every fibre of his being screamed for vengeance.

If they thought he was such a monster he'd show them. He'd show them all.

- meow

"What is he _doing?_" Natasha yelled at the others. They were just watching like fools. The hulk had run off, Vlad had gone rogue and the rest of the team were just standing like lemons.

"Avengers!" She shouted finally attracting their attention. "We've got to close the portal!" Despite Rogers being their 'leader' she began barking out orders. "Steve can you help me get a ride? I need to close the portal. Stark you take Count; he's more likely to listen to you!" Then she ran towards where Steve was braced with his shield and used it as a spring board.

The Russian spy was sent flying into the air. She lunged sideways and only just caught the edge of one of the crafts. Her slim fingers curled round the metal breaking her perfect nails and creating small dents in the silver. She snatched at it with her other arm getting a decent hold on the edge and pulling herself up.

The chitauri driver screeched turning the craft quickly to try and knock her off but Natasha had been in trickier situations – she'd been in Budapest with Clint, now that, had pushed the assassins.

Natasha gripped the sides of the craft and pulled her closer to the driver. When she was close enough to grasp the creature she leaped on top of it pulling to daggers from two pockets in her suit.

The creature let out a shriek of pain as she dug her daggers into its shoulder blades.

"Come on, go this way." She murmured wrenching the sharp blades to the right. The craft veered dangerously to the right mimicking her movement.

She pulled them again to the left this time a little softer. They just avoided the large glass windows of Stark tower. She briefly looked inside but she could only see a crater and no Loki. Then she jumped off the craft and the chitauri slammed into a nearby building.

Eric Selvig was lying on the floor blinking at her. Natasha tensed before she realised there were no bright blue eyes.

"How do I close the portal?" She asked.

The physicist shrugged before frowning. "I think I may have unconsciously programed a failsafe into it…" He bit his lip. "I think despite being under Loki's control something was screaming for help."

Natasha cut him off with a stern glance, as interesting as it was she really needed to close this portal, the shaking was getting stronger and she was fairly certain the other avengers were having just as much trouble as she'd been having perhaps more.

"How do I close it?" She repeated as something silver and blue caught her eye.

"You need the sceptre, but I don't know where it is."

"Don't worry." Natasha murmured. "I'm looking right at it."

- meow

Of course Natasha would give him the job that was hardest for him. She knew he was not good with people, let alone angry vampires – he couldn't even get on with the most patriotic of their team!

He'd thought she knew that he wasn't good with emotions or emotional people; he'd thought she'd known that the only way he felt like he was on equal standings with his team was to crack a joke every five seconds and spend his life drunk. They were heroes, he was a billionaire with a heart condition which meant if the thin shell around his heart was broken, so was he.

Even so he still flew to where the most shaking was happening and where cracks spread from the ground around Vlad's feet.

"Vlad!" He yelled to the figure. He suddenly felt like he was a deer caught in headlights when he was met in a cold gaze drenched in back.

"What?" The vampire growled in response more cracks spreading from the thin circle of now dead grass he stood on.

"What are you doing?" He asked not really knowing what else to say.

"Showing people what they expect." Sharp white canines glimmered underneath the uncharacteristic sneer.

"You don't need to give them what they want!" He snarled at Vlad. "Show them you're not the crazed monster they assume you are." Vlad laughed.

"Won't change a thing." His eyes faded to blue. "I know from experience."

Stark frowned and hovered to the same height as the vampire. They stared at each other for a few moments until Tony raised a metal arm. "Sorry batboy." Vlad started to frown before he was interrupted. "This is going to sting." With a _bwoo! _Vlad was hit by the repulser and lay on the floor unconscious.

_**See you next time! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Guys I can close the portal!" Natasha Romanoff barked into her microphone.

"_No, wait." _Stark replied to her. _"The council made a bonehead move and are sending a nuke to us and I know exactly where we can put it." _

"You realise you might not come back." She told him sadly.

"_I am well aware of that Romanoff," _She frowned at the coldness of his voice. There was just static on her radio.

"Fine." She told him and raised the sceptre.

- meow

The air rippled past him in waves as he flew towards the nuke. "JARVIS have we got enough power for this flight?"

"_Sir we have ten percent power remaining which means it's 85% likely we won't have enough to get ba-"_

"Sounds good let's go!" He barked increasing his thrusters to max; suddenly he was flying alongside the deadly missile. He flew underneath and raised his arms gripping the base of the casing and pushing up with all his strength.

Eventually they were heading straight towards the blue portal in the sky that still hadn't recovered from Vlad's temper tantrum.

"Get Pepper's details up for me J," On the screen the details of his girlfriend/ex-PA appeared.

"_Would you like to call Miss Potts?" _

"Worth a try," He replied pursing his lips in pure determination. He and the missile were nearing the blue glowing circle in the sky. "Come on Pepper," He murmured seeing JARVIS ring for the third time. "Pick up please."

He didn't know that in one of the lower floors of Stark tower Pepper was biting her lip and watching the tv.

The call rang off. They flew straight through the blue and into dark starry space.

- meow

Vlad woke up just in time to see a crazy reckless Stark fly into the portal.

Idiot.

That was a one way journey for a human, even a strong on like Stark – he should've done it. Though he had been busy being unconscious and destroying things, his head was clear now.

Maybe they'd see him as a monster but he could at least see himself as a person.

He kicked the nearest kickable object – it was a chitauri.

- meow

The sceptre shook slightly in her hands as she levelled it against the tesseract.

Stark hadn't come back since his flight into the portal.

The seconds ticked by and Stark didn't return.

They waited.

Stark still didn't return.

Natasha took a deep breath.

"I'm going to close it." She swallowed.

"No! Wait!" Vlad's voice appeared on the com link. He sounded like he wasn't trying to kill anyone anymore. "I can go in after him!"

No one questioned the loyalty of the vampire. "Do it." Steve ordered.

- meow

Gathering all the energy he could summon he crouched before jumping up lightning fast. He shot towards the portal at brilliant speeds until he passed straight through it.

It was amazing.

- meow

Suddenly it was dark but his eyes adapted quickly to the darkness and shortly he was seeing glimmering spirals and stars.

He took a brief glance behind him where the portal to home was, then he looked for Stark.

The man of iron was floating nearby obviously knocked unconscious by the lack of air. Vlad attempted to fly towards him but after spending a few seconds flailing uselessly in the air he summoned his friend to him.

As soon as he had a good grip on Stark he turned and swam/flew to the portal depositing Tony in the circle of blue. The second Stark was completely in he headed towards the glowing ring but suddenly the brightness was fading and the hole was getting smaller.

With a loud pop the portal faded from existence.

They'd left him.

He'd expected it but he'd hoped they wouldn't.

They did.

- meow

"_Romanoff! Why is the portal still open?" _Fury hissed into the radio causing the spy to wince.

"Stark went in with the nuke and then Vlad went in after him." She did her best to explain.

"_Fine. Five minutes – the minute you see Stark close it." _Fury didn't mention the vampire who'd gone in to save their friend.

They waited.

Natasha's arms started to ache from holding the staff.

They waited some more.

"_Close it Romanoff." _Natasha raised the staff when a burst of energy in the portal caught her eye. She looked up quickly to see an iron arm followed by an iron torso and legs.

"It's Stark!"

"_Close it now!" _Fury growled at her.

"Vlad is still in there!"

"_That's an order Romanoff – close it __**now!**__" _The Russian obeyed and stabbed the staff straight into the blue cube.

With a deafening crackle the force field along with the portal vanished.

So did their unofficial teammate.

"He's not slowing down!" Someone in her ear barked. She saw Stark plummet helplessly towards earth – not even an iron suit could save him from that fall.

Suddenly a green blur of muscle shot towards iron man catching him in a giant-like grip.

Stark was okay. Vlad was not.

- meow

Natasha had lost comrades a lot, some even to her hands, so leaving Vlad behind wasn't really a change from anything she'd done before so she and Clint (who'd been through the same to an extent) just ignored it and got on with the job but the others did not understand.

"He was a member of the team! He saved Stark!" Steve snarled at her, his normal polite demeanour dheld back by a fierce rage at leaving one of their number behind. "_Why _did you close the portal?"

She stared at him emotionlessly. "Orders," Came the monotone reply.

The soldier's mouth moved noiselessly like a fish until he managed to find the words. "I thought he was your friend." He said bitterly. Natasha shrugged. Yes, Vlad had been a friend before SHIELD but they both knew that it could never really grow into a true alliance – he wouldn't trust anyone and neither would she.

"He knew the risks." She told the angry person before her.

"Did he? When he was talking to you when we first got here I'm pretty sure he said he didn't have much of a choice."

"He knew the risks." She repeated. Then she invited Rogers to walk with her. "Vlad knew SHIELD didn't trust him – he had the option to flee but he didn't."

"That doesn't give you a reason to leave him!" She blinked at the soldier.

"Vlad is more than you give him credit for – he's… dangerous." Vlad posed a large threat to SHIELD and he would've known that she would be forced to close the portal on him. "He made a choice when he chose to fly into the portal." She murmured firmly. "He knew it was a one way trip."

Steve looked at her with an expression of upmost disgust. "_Or maybe_," He growled. "He hoped that someone would actually care."

Natasha's expression didn't change. "He knew the risks." She repeated to him coldly.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Another short one.**_

They left him.

They _left _him.

Flapping breathers – save someone and they lock you in the middle of space with no way back. He groaned. Humans would simply be killed by the pressure and lack of air but vampires were made of tougher stuff. Vlad would be floating until he died of thirst.

That was not an option. He would not die like that.

Vlad attempted to fly to the remains of the mother ship. What happened was that he flailed helplessly in the air for half an hour. He did eventually manage to get a grip on a lose metal plate and ended up drifting with it.

He did not go anywhere.

It turned out that was a good thing.

After several hours of hovering he realised that there was a faint linger of the teserract power there. Vlad attempted to lock onto it.

Sweat formed on his forehead as he strained his powers to connect with the far away object.

- meow

"Brother." Thor greeted Loki as he entered the cell. He sat down on the bench where his adopted brother was chained. "The bifrost is almost complete." Thor told him, Loki gave him a look that clearly said 'I do not care for your 'news'. Thor was sure his brother would've said it also if he could but the allfather had used his magic to take away Loki's words of manipulation and trickery. No words – no spells or exploitations.

Thor nudged his brother gently on the shoulder. He was hurt when the god of mischief leapt away with a look of pure disgust painted on his features.

The god of thunder left pretty quickly after that. As he went to the gold gate he looked back at his brother and murmured.

"I will still forgive you if you ever ask."

Loki turned his head away his eyes flashing dangerously as he did so.

- meow

"The vault has been breached!" As Thor left the prison area several members of the imperial guard hurried past him one having the sense to tell him the situation.

"We cannot guess how but suddenly all the wards round the vault were breached and we've caught someone in there!" Thor was shocked; the wards cast round the vault had been cast by the allfather, whoever breached it must have been of amazing power

"Have you caught the perpetrator?" Thor asked the guard.

"Yes, he is been held before the allfather now." Thor nodded in thanks before heading in direction of the throne room.

He was thoroughly surprised when he got there.

- meow

Vlad had no idea where he was.

He'd been attempting to get back to earth by flitting and had appeared in a golden room. Then he'd been attacked by a number of people far too strong to be humans – they smelt kind of like Thor so he assumed they were asgardians but what were they doing on earth?

They had bound him and dragged him to a room before restraining him.

Two thick cuffs were sealed around his wrists and bolted to the floor so he would have no choice but to kneel.

He scowled up at the person responsible for where he was tied up. The man bore a remarkable resemblance to Thor; he guessed most asgardians had the same facial structure. Then he heard a familiar voice.

- meow

"Father," Thor said quietly as he went to stand next to his father. The dark haired prisoner yanked on the chains wrapped round his wrists before looking up at Thor.

"Strigoi?"

"Thor?"

They said simultaneously.

Odin looked at Thor uncertainly. "You know this one...? And he is a strigoi?"

"Yes though he is a friend." Then he looked to the strigoi. "I believed you perished in the battle with the chitauri, I am pleased to see that you have not but how did you survive?"

- meow

"I didn't die." Vlad began. "I was trapped in some minute corner of space when you all closed the portal on me!" He growled.

Thor blanched.

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "Where am I anyway?"

The allfather interrupted before Thor could tell Vlad their location.

"Why were you in the vault Strigoi?" He demanded.

Vlad frowned as he tried to work out exactly what happened.

"I was trying to get back to earth so I used the remainders of tesseract power to get here." The two monarchs blinked at Vlad.

"You are not on earth." This time Vlad blinked.

"Where am I then?"

"You are on asguard."

"Asguard where's that?"

_**I needed this chapter to be short as it's the second last – next chapter is the epilogue and after that is the thank you.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Nick Fury was tried, in fact, he was exhausted.

He'd received far too much crap from the council about Stark's stunt with the nuke not to mention the avengers reaction to that and his orders regarding Count.

That had been quite a shit storm and one of the reasons why the avengers had all split and gone their separate ways.

He assumed Romanoff had probably got the same rude texts from Stark that he had and perhaps worse.

But the real reason for his exhaustion was the CCTV clips that were being constantly emailed to his private server.

A dark haired boy with practically translucent skin had been caught on camera. In a single frame he winked at the camera and the next frame he was gone.

It probably was Count but it was driving insane trying to figure out whether it was legit or not – he'd had so many analysers look at it – they told him it was real.

Fury wanted to tell them to fuck themselves. Of course he didn't though.

That, was the reason Nick Fury was tired.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone :)

If any of you have read any of my other stories then you'll know it's the lovely time where I get to say thank you to all you brilliant people.

So thank you to all of these people:

**FangirlismyMiddleName (FIRST REVIEWER :D)**

**NykkiC **

**Reading Nerd (love your name!)**

**Shewhois(**REALLY)**awesome**

**Kellsabelle**

**Suchagleekx**

**StormQueen6711**

**Guest (*sob*)**

**Tinkernat**

**Guest (WHY?WHY?WHYYY?)**

**Guest (TWO IN A ROW? NOO!)**

**Unknownmusic**

**Harmonys**

**HuddyBuddy**

**PadmeEponine24601**

**MousyBeana**

**LiveAndLoveLife**

And to all you:

**ChocolateMarshmellowPudding**

**DayaLuna**

**DocBrown13**

**FangirlismyMiddleName**

**HuddyBuddy**

**Immortalis Cruor Elf**

**Kellsabelle**

**Pachmina97**

**QueenNarca**

**PadMeEponine24601**

**SaaraZ**

**ShadowPheonix**

**Shewhoisawesome**

**Stakea**

**ThaliaAndNicoForEver**

**Tinkernat**

**Unknownmusic**

**Vacni**

**Ciaza**

**Misceleniious**

**Pinkpoppy10**

**Suchagleekx**

**Vampirekitty578**

Not forgetting you:

**ChocolateMarshmellowPudding**

**Daughterofhestia2**

**FangirlismyMiddleName**

**GirlWhoLovesVampires19**

**Immortalis Cruor Elf**

**PadmeEponine24601**

**QueenNarca**

**Reading Nerd**

**SaaraZ**

**ShadowPhoenix**

**Stakea**

**Unsancation**

**Ciaza**

**Suchagleekx**

If I have missed ANYONE out you _must _tell me!

Now for my typical self-advertising…

_A web of lies shrowded Vlad's past from them all but a few words and some research can tear it all down. Annie Van Helsing wasn't one to trifle with but neither was the Chosen One, with it all coming out how will peace last? Can Vlad's past mistakes be forgiven? With Vlad slipping into his old not-so squeaky clean habits conflict sparks, it's back in the flames and this time there's no plan B._


End file.
